


Lick It Like An Ice Pop

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [39]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nagisa eats ice cream and Rin goes crazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick It Like An Ice Pop

It’s a game that they liked to play sometimes - pick something… innocuous and then see how long it takes for the other person to get…flustered. The rules changed, depending on the circumstance and surroundings, but the game was fairly simple. And so far, Nagisa was winning.

Normally, he’d get a cone with a whipped up swirl of ice cream drizzled with sauce and topped with sprinkles. And then he’d lick it, slowly, digging his tongue in that soft cream so it was covered and then lapping it up. If some of it caught on the corner of his mouth or on his lip, well, he could lick it off and it would only add to the charade. But Rin was getting wise to his tricks and sometimes he liked to enjoy all of his ice cream before he got dragged off to a secluded corner to finish what he started.

So this time he’d gone for a popsicle. It was still garishly pink and green and yellow - each layer a stripe of amazingly sweet fizz of a different flavour - but he wouldn’t mind quite so much if he got interrupted with this. And getting a popsicle also meant he could suck.

He rolled it around on his tongue and looked up to see Rin watching him, eyes fixed on his mouth and the ice pop he held there. So he closed his lips around it and pushed it deeper into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and letting the juice thoroughly coat his tongue. It meant that when he pulled it out again, he made a filthy slurping noise that made Rin gasp, eyes widening.

He opened his mouth wide to show him his tongue. “Look, Rin-chan - I think it’s turned green!”

It was a fact of the matter that, for Nagisa, seeing Rin get excited excited him in turn. There was something about seeing Rin getting aroused - the rise of colour in his cheeks, the heave of his chest as his breath quickened, the focus in his eyes and the part of his lips - that drove him pretty crazy too. Something he couldn’t help but feed on. A sort of foreplay in their own way. He could feel his shorts getting tighter, but that would be dealt with soon enough.

Nagisa smiled and put the tip of the ice pop back to his lips, forming his mouth into a little ‘O’ that he wrapped around just the pink tip, shaped to a point by his sucking. He didn’t try to fit more of it in his mouth this time, just worried at the tip as he watched Rin watching him. Watched a tiny bead of sweat roll down the column of Rin’s neck, linger in the 'V’ of his collarbone before disappearing beneath the line of his figure-hugging tank top. Of course, he’d been thinking of Rin’s dick the whole time he’d been sucking the popsicle, but it was only a matter of time before he’d have the real thing in his mouth. He didn’t feel like holding out much longer though.

A small trickle of juice melted down the side of his hand, sticky sweet. He’d had enough of waiting. He took the popsicle out of his mouth and offered it to Rin, juice-covered fingers first.

“Want some, Rin-chan?”

Fingers circling his wrist, Rin took his hand and brought it to his mouth, licking the line of juice from the side of it. And Nagisa felt something lurch in the pit of his groin. Anticipation, perhaps.

“Nah. Too sweet. Let’s go to the bathroom and clean off.”


End file.
